


Victuuri Advent Calendar 2018

by caitwritesstuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Drabbles, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, One Word Prompts, Snowed In, Sweater sharing, VictUuri, Winter, bed sharing, yoi advent calendar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitwritesstuff/pseuds/caitwritesstuff
Summary: Collection of advent calendar oneshot drabble prompts centered around the holidays and winter season. The prompts are provided by @yoiadventcalendar on tumblr.





	1. Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This particular chapter takes place during the summer of pining.

Yuuri sighs and shifts in his bed again for what seems like the hundredth time that night. It’s been months since Victor inexplicably crashed into his life but yet his mind still can settle with the fact that his idol, his childhood crush, is sleeping just a thin wall away from him.

Restless nights have always been commonplace for Yuuri but lately thoughts of a silver haired man haunt him when Yuuri closes his eyes at night.

Yuuri gives up all hope of falling asleep, picks up his phone from his nightstand and squints up at the unnecessarily bright screen.

_1:43 AM_

Against his better judgment, and despite knowing full well that Victor expected him on the ice bright and early at 6AM, Yuuri opens up Instagram and mindlessly scrolls through post after post of Instadogs, skater friends, and other miscellaneous mindlessly entertaining accounts. He spends probably twenty minutes doing this until his scrolling finger paused on a new post from a very familiar account.

_v-nikiforov_

[Picture of Victor laying in bed, the sheets are rumpled and pushed down just far enough to reveal his bare, beautifully sculpted chest. Victor’s hair is tousled, his eyes heavy and tired, and his lips adorably pouty.]

 ** _v-nikiforov_** _Where’s a man to cuddle when you need one?_

Yuuri only allows himself to admire the photo for a moment, pointedly refusing to scroll too far down into the overwhelmingly thirsty comments from Victor’s loyal followers. Still, Yuuri’s intrusive thoughts can’t help thinking _God I wish that was me_.

Yuuri’s thumb slips and his heart stutters in horror as a bright red heart floats up from his screen, a telltale sign that he accidentally liked Victor’s photo. Oh god, what if Victor sees that he liked the picture and he thinks Yuuri is among the hoards of other thirsty followers. He may never be able to face him ever again.

A hesitant knock sounds at Yuuri’s door, causing him to very nearly jump out of his skin. Yuuri’s phone very nearly almost finds itself launched across the small bedroom in his panic to conceal the very embarrassing fact that he was admiring Victor’s thirst trap post made in the room next to his.

“Yuuri? Are you awake?” Victor’s voice calls quietly from the other side of the door. Yuuri briefly considers pretending he was in fact asleep but there’s something in Victor’s voice that compels him to answer the door.

Yuuri throws off his covers and trudges to the door as if he is a child about to be scolded by mother. He cracks open the door, and Victor in the flesh is standing in the hall, not unlike the photo he posted earlier in the evening but … sadder somehow. If Yuuri didn’t know better, he’d think that Victor had been crying.

But that can’t be true, right?

“Victor? What are you still doing up?” Yuuri asks.

“Can I spend the night in here?” Victor asks, his eyes downcast.

“What?” Yuuri blanches.

“Please?” Victor pleads dejectedly. Yuuri’s never seen Victor like this, so sad, so vulnerable. Yuuri gets a pang in his chest seeing Victor like this. He feels like he has no other option than to open up a little bit. Just for tonight, Yuuri bargains with himself.

“F-fine, I guess.” Yuuri relents. Yuuri opens his door a little wider and allows Victor to come into his room. Yuuri sits down at the edge of his bed and silently waits as Victor crawls into his small bed and curls up underneath the covers. Yuuri watches Victor for objectively too long, caught on what he should do in this situation. Should he lay down with Victor? Should he just sit here at the end of the bed until Victor falls asleep?

“Do you hate me?” Victor whispers against the pillow so quietly, Yuuri almost didn’t hear. Yuuri shifts closer to Victor and puts a hand on Victor’s blanket covered calf.

“No! Of course not!” Yuuri whispers harshly. Victor turns his body and blinks up at Yuuri with tear reddened eyes.

“Can you … can you just lay with me tonight? I’m sorry I’m so …” Victor trails off.

Yuuri doesn’t answer and instead shifts to lay down on the bed next to Victor. Right now the lifelong crush and anxieties were nowhere to be seen in Yuuri’s mind. Right now Victor seems to need his comfort, even if it’s only for tonight.

Victor winds his arms around Yuuri’s waist and buries his head into his chest, “I’m sorry I’m too much.” Victor softly sobs into Yuuri’s skin. Yuuri’s heart breaks for him. Who hurt this man like this? Yuuri would like to meet the person who put Victor into this state, if only to give them a piece of his mind.

“You’re perfect, Victor.” Yuuri murmurs well after Victor starts softly snoring against Yuuri’s skin.


	2. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Victor is a HO HO HO and doesn't care who knows it.

Yuuri muscles burn with exertion and he can feel his abs tremble as he crests upwards from the ground touch his knees. He’s lost track on how long he’s been doing sit ups but given the healthy sheen on his forehead and the ache in his stomach, it’s almost time to switch to a new workout. He needs to stay on top of his figure now more than ever with the holiday season coming up. Yuuri doesn’t want to lose months worth of training trimming just to be ruined by a little holiday indulgence.

“Yuuri!” Victor sings with a playful lilt to his voice. Yuuri collapses back down onto their living room carpet, tilts his head back to look at Victor and nearly chokes at the sight standing before him.

_Fuck me._

Victor is an entire vision and a half standing before Yuuri. Gone, are the comfy cotton sweater and low riding sweatpants that he had worn during their morning training session. Now, he is radiant in sheer red lingerie trimmed with soft white fur. His lips are painted an alluring deep red. His already long legs, are further elongated by a pair of towering Louis Vuitton heels, complete with the signature red bottoms peeking through.

Yuuri is completely speechless. He suspects that he looks like a gaping fish staring at Victor as he saunters his way towards Yuuri now that the man is confident he has Yuuri’s full and undivided attention.

“You’ve been distracted, my Yuuri,” Victor purrs seductively. He stops when he reaches Yuuri, his sharp heels dangerously close to Yuuri’s head. From this vantage point Yuuri can see the tantalizing details of Victor’s lacy white thong. Victor smirks and leans down so that Yuuri’s entire vision is consumed by Victor.

Victor reaches forward and runs his fingers down Yuuri’s chest, lightly massaging the tension from Yuuri’s aching muscles, “Let’s t’s relax, let’s celebrate the spirit of the holidays,”

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri groans, reaching up to run his thumb and forefinger along the fur trim of Victor’s lingerie. He has to admit, he finds the offer tempting as ever but Yuuri can’t let himself get distracted now, “I need to work out.”

“You need to relax. Tis the season, Yuuri! Coach’s orders.” Victor demands, swinging his legs around to straddle Yuuri’s hips, “Besides, we’ll still be exercising … in a way.” Victor sits himself squarely on Yuuri’s hips and his fingers teasingly push up the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri can feel his resolve slipping with each growing centimeter of exposed skin.

“You know you can’t just pull the coach card whenever something isn’t going your way.” Yuuri pouts, his hands moving to Victor’s hips and pushing aside the sheer outer layer of the lingerie to reveal the very pretty thong that rightly belongs on the floor. Despite his words, Yuuri knows this is a battle he has no care to win any longer.

“Is it working?” Victor teases with a sly grin.

“You tell me,” Yuuri challenges. Victor is all too willing to accept Yuuri’s challenge, leaning forward and framing either side of Yuuri’s head with his hands. Victor’s lips hover over Yuuri’s for a brief moment before he soft sucks Yuuri’s lower lip into his mouth. The taste of peppermint on Victor’s lips is intoxicating and lovely.

Yeah … Yuuri isn’t doing anything else but Victor tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr @cait-writes-stuff!


	3. Mistletoe

“Victor? Can you help me with these?” Yuuri calls out with his arms full of groceries and gently kicks the door closed. Grocery shopping is a task that they’ve both put off for three days too long. Yuuri finally broke down when he looked in the fridge that morning only to find ketchup and bottles of cheap beer.

Victor doesn’t answer Yuuri’s calls for help, in fact now that Yuuri thinks about it, their apartment is just a little _too_ quiet.

“Victor?” Yuuri calls out once more, depositing the groceries down onto the kitchen counter.

“Bedroom!” Victor calls back from the far depths of their home. Yuuri takes off his jacket and drapes it over the back of a chair and lays out his snow soggy hat and gloves in front of the radiator to dry out before he continues his quest to find his fiance in their bedroom.

“What are you - ?” Yuuri starts to ask, pushing open the door but pauses when he’s sees what What Victor’s done to their bedroom. “Wow.” Yuuri blinks in stunned surprise.

In the amount of time that Yuuri had gone grocery shopping and come back, Victor had hung mistletoe on what is probably every available spot in their room. Mistletoe hangs from the door frame of their master bathroom, closets, the headboard above their pillows, and just about everywhere Yuuri figured Victor thought he could corner him.

“Look who’s caught under the mistletoe,” Victor teases with a grin, hanging up the last of the mistletoe from their ceiling light. Yuuri looks up at the doorway he was standing under to find Victor had in fact also attached mistletoe to this door frame too.

“I guess I am,” Yuuri blushes. Victor saunters over and takes Yuuri’s face in between his hand and presses a slow lingering kiss to Yuuri’s lips.

“Do you like my decorations?” Victor smiles confidently.

“I think you can kiss me whenever you want,” Yuuri points out.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Victor asks playfully, pulling an extra sprig of mistletoe from his pocket and hanging it above their heads. “Double kisses, Yuuri!” Victor leans in for another kiss but Yuuri pulls away and presses his index finger to Victor’s expectant lips. 

“Help me with the groceries first.” Yuuri bargains.

“Yuuri,” Victor mumbles underneath Yuuri’s finger with a pout.

“It will take five minutes. Then you can show me _every_ place you put up mistletoe.” Yuuri propositions. Victor’s mood turns from pouty to eager in a millisecond as he rushes out to the kitchen to put away the groceries faster than Yuuri’s ever seen before.

Yuuri laughs and follows after his ridiculous fiance, spotting much more mistletoe hanging around their apartment that Yuuri failed to notice when he first came home.

It’s going to be a long night.


	4. Sweaters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of bed sharing, now I give you sweater sharing!

True days off are so rare for Victor and Yuuri, especially in December when the pressures of nationals and training and the Grand Prix Final get in the way of the couple taking a well deserved day to just do _nothing_. As rare as the occurrence is, today is a day that Victor and Yuuri both find themselves with a day off and no sponsor meetings to get in the way of that. **  
**

They actually have a day off.

Yuuri takes the opportunity to sleep in for the first time in months. Nothing, not even Victor, can coerce him to wake up before 10AM. Victor knows this and he silently slips out of bed that morning and lets his fiance continue sleeping in peace while he goes about his day off morning routine.

First thing’s first, he takes Makkachin out for her morning walk in the bitter Saint Petersburg snowy morning. Even Makkachin doesn’t seem to want to spend much time out here this morning. She does what she needs to do and they quickly retreat back to the comfort of their toasty apartment.

As Victor suspects, Yuuri is still asleep and likely still will be for an hour or two. Victor’s caught in the dilemma of not knowing what to do with his idle time. What did he used to do on days like this? Before Yuuri?

Victor supposes he could try and finish one of the many books that sat neglected on their living room table.

Victor makes himself a cup of tea, stirs in a spoonful of jam (much to Yuuri’s continued horror and disgust), throws on a warm sweater twice his size, and collapses onto their couch, tea in hand, reading glasses perched on his nose and a good book in his lap. Makkachin trudges over and hops up onto the couch with no invitation and collapses with a satisfied sigh curled up next to Victor’s feet. Victor reaches out and tenderly scratches the top of her head.

This had long since been their little day off tradition before Yuuri entered their lives. This was the rare bonding time he and Makkachin had where they can just sit on a couch all day cuddling and napping in silence. It’s been a while since they’ve had a morning like this. Usually, Yuuri is here cuddling with them squinting up at his DS while laying with Victor on the couch as he quietly reads a book. They don’t need words, they’re just happy to exist quietly alongside each other.

But for now it’s just he and Makkachin.

Victor reads his book and slowly sips at his tea. The morning is quiet and peaceful and Victor’s mind wanders over to the idea of retirement when these mornings would become more common. One day it will be nice to take life at a slower pace, preferably with his Yuuri here to cuddle with him.

Half past ten, Yuuri emerges from their bedroom with wild bedhead and a soft pout on his pretty lips. Victor watches silently as Yuuri shuffles over to him and lays in the space between Victor’s sprawled legs.

“Mmmm you’re warm,” Yuuri mumbles, snuggling into the soft oversized sweater.

“There’s plenty of room in here, if you want to join me,” Victor encourages, lifting up the hem of his sweater. Yuuri doesn’t need to be asked twice and he crawls inside of Victor’s sweater. He wraps his arms tightly around Victor’s waist underneath the sweater as Yuuri pokes his head through the neck of the sweater and rests his chin against Victor’s collarbone.

Yuuri places a soft kiss against the hickey he left on Victor’s neck the night before during their night of passionate lovemaking.

“You can’t make me leave now,” Yuuri says burrowing further into Victor and their now shared comfy sweater.

“You can stay as long as like, my Yuuri.” Victor says, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.


	5. Snowed In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a lot of days because of finals week cramming and dealing with Tumblr dying so here’s a bunch of them combined. @yoiadventcalendar days 5-8: Stuck in a cabin, Fireplace, Candles, and Cuddling.

“It doesn’t matter that our flight is cancelled, he said. I can drive us from Moscow to Saint Petersburg, no problem, he said. I’m Russian, I know how to drive in the snow, he said,” Yuuri fumes as he trudges through two feet of snow to the cabin in the woods they were forced to rent for the night while they wait for the incoming blizzard to pass. Victor follows close behind Yuuri with their luggage, looking very much like a husband that is about to spend the night on the couch.

Their flight after the Rostelecom cup had been cancelled by an extreme snow storm/developing blizzard in Saint Petersburg. Instead of choosing to spend the next couple of nights camped out in a nice cozy Moscow hotel room, Victor insisted that if they rented a car they could still make it back to Saint Petersburg by morning. Yuuri, being a fool, listened to Victor and they made it halfway to Saint Petersburg before the storm made it impossible to drive any further. They stopped at a collection of small rental cabins just off the highway.

“I’m sorry Yuuri. I didn’t think the storm would be this bad.” Victor apologizes profusely as they step up to the porch of the cabin. Yuuri doesn’t respond, instead he kicks the snow off his boots and walks through the door into the small cabin they’ll call home for likely the next few days. “I’m going to call Mila to ask her to watch Makka for another night,” Victor says walking back outside after depositing their bags on the small twin bed, the only bed in the cabin. 

Yuuri takes this moment of solitude to look around the cramped space. It’s very minimal but has everything they need to survive: a bed, a couch, a cozy fireplace, a small fire stove, and thankfully a bathroom with running water. It’s no four seasons but he could definitely be comfortable being cooped up with his fiance for a few days in this place. 

Victor comes back in, knocking his boots against the door jam, a flurry blowing in from behind him. The weather is quickly deteriorating further, if that’s even possible. 

“I talked with the owner. She said the blizzard knocked out power an hour or two ago but there’s plenty of firewood behind the main house for us to use. She also insisted that she make us dinner which I gratefully accepted seeing as we don’t have any food in the car.” Victor says as he hangs up all his snowy damp clothes on the coat hook by the door. 

“And Mila?” 

“She picked up thankfully. She said she would watch over Makka until we’re able to get home.”

“That’s a relief,” Yuuri lets out a sigh. Victor walks over to Yuuri and pulls him into a tight hug, burying his cold nose into Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you. We should have stayed in Moscow.”

“It’s alright. We’re here now. There’s no use fighting about it if we’re going to be stuck in this small place for who knows how long.” 

“I’m going to build us a fire. We’ll make this place home in no time!” He says with forced cheerfulness. 

“Victor?” Yuuri stops him before he can squat down next to the already dry stack of logs next to the fireplace that the owner must have set out for them. 

“Yes?” Victor asks. 

“I just wanted to say thank you. I know you’re trying your best.” 

“Well let’s look at the silver lining in this,” Victor says throwing a few logs into the fireplace and stuffing some kindling between the cracks. 

“And that is?” Yuuri raises an eyebrow, grabbing the blanket from the bed and settling down on the rug in front of the fireplace next to Victor. 

“All I’m saying is we’ll have lots of time to kill before we’ll be able to leave,” Victor looks over his shoulder and shoots Yuuri a playful wink. Yuuri blushes and shakes his head at his fiance. Yuuri has to admit the proposition isn’t entirely unappealing. How long has it been since they’ve had a vacation where they could lock themselves in a room to make love until they were both exhausted to continue. 

It’s been too long.

“I found some candles too, Victor,” Yuuri announces, pulling a few of the candles that he found tucked away in a small cabinet and brings them over to the spot in front of the fireplace that was quickly developing into their home for the night. 

It’s not long before Victor gets a fire roaring in the fireplace and snuggles up next to Yuuri underneath the blanket with him. Yuuri lights the candles and sets them to the side to cast some extra ambient light. It doesn’t take long before the cabin is a comfortable temperature. 

Victor readjusts himself so that Yuuri is slotted between his legs, leaning back against his chest. Victor wraps his arms, and blanket, securely around them and rests his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. 

“This isn’t so bad,” Victor comment. Yuuri hums in agreement. Given any other circumstance this would be nice. They’re cuddled up by a crackling fire, no training, no one to bother them. It’s almost a vacation. 

“Did you bring the lube?” Yuuri asks, leaning his head back to look up at his fiance. His hand trails down to trail the inside of Victor’s too-clothed thigh. Victor grins and kisses the top of Yuuri’s head. 

“After what happened in Vancouver? I always make sure we have some in our suitcase. Do you . . . want me to go get it?” 

“No! Let’s just stay like this. Just for a moment.” Yuuri requests, settling further into Victor’s embrace. It’s not often that they get the chance to be lazy and indulgently affectionate like this. Yuuri wants to savor this quiet moment for as long as possible.

“As you wish,” Victor says kissing the back of Yuuri’s neck.

They stay like that, just quietly enjoying each other’s presence until long after the sun goes down and the resort owner gave them each large steaming bowls of borscht. It isn’t until they are well and properly snowed in that the cabin starts to  _ heat up _ . 

Victor is naturally a very  _ hands on _ lover and tonight he’s in rare form. The fireplace quickly heats up the room to the point where layers are quickly being shed and Vitya is all too eager to help Yuuri out of his clothes. As soon as skin comes in contact with skin all hopes for a fully clothed, wholesome, evening is lost.

Victor currently has Yuuri pinned down to the rug in front of the crackling fireplace, taking the time to explore every inch of Yuuri’s skin with his mouth. Yuuri shivers with delight as Victor runs the flat of his tongue along the hard ridges of Yuuri’s hard earned abdominal muscles. Victor claims to love his soft postseason body but dear lord does Yuuri love the way his fiance worships him in his peak condition. 

“Are you cold?” Victor asks, feeling Yuuri’s body quiver underneath him. 

“I don’t know. Will you warm me up if I am?” Yuuri asks cheekily. 

“Depends,” Victor shrugs with a playful smile.

“On?” Yuuri questions. 

“If you ask me nicely,” Victor teases. 

“Victor, my beautiful, thoughtful, warm, fiance, Victor. Will you please keep me warm tonight at whatever cost?” Yuuri pleads running his index finger along the square of Victor’s jaw. 

“I think I know how to keep us both warm.” 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Yuuri challenges. 

Without another word, Victor sets forth in his very important mission of keeping Yuuri warm for the rest of the night and boy does he take his job seriously. 

Yuuri’s almost sad when the blizzard blows over. 


	6. Holiday Outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor dresses up as Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of the YOI Advent Calendar: Holiday outfits.

“Yuuri! Yuuri! Yuuri!” Axel, Lutz, and Loop cry running into inn and circling around Yuuri’s feet as he’s trying to clear some tables for his mother. 

“What’s wrong, girls? Where’s your mother?” Yuuri questions with worry. Right on cue, Yuuko comes through the door with an exhausted, sympathetic look. 

“Sorry Yuuri. Victor promised Santa would be here today during their lesson with him the other day. I tried to contain their excitement as much as possible.” Yuuko explains apologetically.

“Santa?” Yuuri questions. This is definitely the first he’s hearing about this. His parents hadn’t hired a Santa to come out to entertain children yet this year. Unless Victor . . . 

Just as Yuuri has that thought, Victor comes bounding down the steps dressed in the classic red and white fur trimmed complete with a cheap fake white beard, carrying a heavy looking sack that is most likely filled with presents. No wonder Victor’s been so secretive the past couple of days. “Ho! Ho! Ho! Do my ears deceive me? Are there good children in the Katsuki household?”

“Santa!” The girls cry excitedly rushing to meet Victor - Santa. Victor sets down his bag and squats down to meet the girls at their level. Yuuri sets down the dishes he intended to bring back to the kitchen and watches the scene with amusement. 

“Now, have you girls been good this year?” Santa asks. The girls all nod eagerly. Yuuri has to cover his mouth to hide the chuckle that threatens to escape at how utterly enraptured the girls are by Victor’s Santa. 

“It was so nice for Victor to do this for them,” Yuuko comments quietly to Yuuri as not to ruin the girl’s fun. 

“I had no idea he was going to do this,” Yuuri admits, watching as Victor pulls three brand new pairs of figure skates out of his big red bag, all color coordinated for the girls favorite colors. The girls squeal with delight and tackle Victor to the ground in the process of showing their gratitude for the generous gift. 

“Alright girls, get off of Santa. It’s time for us to go home. Say thank you.” Yuuko encourages, pulling the girls off Santa. Victor sits up laughing heartily. 

“Thank you, Santa!” The girls thank in unison, each clutching a pair of brightly colored skates to their chests. Yuuko quickly ushers them out the door mouthing a silent thank you in Victor’s direction. 

“So . . . what else does Santa have in that big red bag?” Yuuri asks when they’re alone again. 

“Why Mr. Katsuki are you asking Santa for peep show this Christmas?” Victor teases. Yuuri rolls his eyes, reaches his hand out to grab Victor’s cheap beard pulls down and lets the elastic snap back. 

“Knock it out, you perv. You’re a beloved children’s character.” Yuuri scolds. 

“Yes but if you take me upstairs Naughty Santa would definitely be willing to come down your chimney since you’ve been such a good boy this year.” Victor teases, reaching out and playfully tapping Yuuri’s rear after looking around to see that they were the only people in the inn right now. 

“You’re terrible.” Yuuri smacks Victor’s hand away. Yuuri collects the dishes he was originally taking back to the kitchen before the girls came rushing in. 

“But Yuuri! I’m Father Christmas! Don’t you want to sit on my lap and receive your Christmas present?” Victor pouts. Yuuri shrugs and starts making his way back into the kitchen. 

“Take off the beard and we’ll talk,” Yuuri calls back over his shoulder. 

Out of the corner of his eye Yuuri sees the horrible shiny beard flying across the room as he hears Victor chase after him. 


	7. Baking Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Baking Cookies

“Stop that,” Yuuri demands for the nth time, smacking Victor’s hand away with the wooden spoon he was using to mix the cookie dough with. Victor pouts and retracts his hand from the bowl only to sneak a few spare chocolate chips from the package. Yuuri shoots him a disapproving look which Victor has the wisdom to walk away innocently like nothing had happened. 

“That’s what I thought,” Yuuri mutters to himself righteously. He continues making the cookies but is increasingly more aware of the unsettling silence that had fallen in the apartment. Victor’s up to something. 

The silence ends when Victor makes his final play at the cookie dough. Yuuri never sees it coming. 

It starts with Victor walking up behind Yuuri very casually when he thinks Yuuri’s forgotten all about his earlier impishness. He very casually brushes his hand against Yuuri’s neck, pretending to watch his fiance bake cookies while his other hand dips into the bag of flour Yuuri has set out for the dough. In a smooth motion, Victor playfully smacks his flour covered hand to Yuuri’s plump rear, the force of which kicks up a cloud of white powder which distracts Yuuri long enough for Victor to grab the bowl holding the cookie dough and make a run for it. 

“Run Makka!” Victor cries, sprinting with their dog to the other end of the apartment with the cookie dough. 

The cookies never got baked. 


	8. Gift Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Gift Giving

It’s been years since Yuuri and Victor’s first Christmas together. Yuuri experienced a lot of firsts with Victor: first love, first boyfriend, first olympic medal, first home, first Christmas. Each of the firsts that Victor has given Yuuri holds a very special place in his heart but the Christmas’ that they share together are by far the most magical. 

Victor has the unique circumstance of sharing a birthday with Christmas which means Yuuri  _ absolutely  _ takes advantage of the opportunity to shower Victor with double the affection and gifts. But somehow every year Victor finds a way to out-gift Yuuri. Just  _ one year _ Yuuri wants to get Victor a gift so special that he’s rendered speechless in awe. 

It hasn’t happened yet. 

It’s not that Victor doesn’t love Yuuri’s gifts, because he does, but year after year Yuuri gets him a gift that he’s sure will be perfect in every way possible and then Christmas day comes and Victor always pulls out a gift that leaves  _ Yuuri _ awestruck and overcome with love. 

Not this year. This year Yuuri has the perfect gift. 

On Christmas morning Yuuri slips out of bed before Victor has the chance to wake up which is a feat in itself given the fact that Victor is usually the first one up and hangs onto Yuuri during the night like a cuddly koala bear. Somehow, Yuuri manages to get up and sneak out of their apartment to retrieve the gift at Yurio’s place where he managed to convince the young man to watch over the gift so Victor wouldn’t discover it. 

The teen is grouchy, having to answer his door at an ungodly hour during his day off but Yuuri is sure to get out of his hair fairly quickly. He grabs Victor’s present and rushes back to their apartment, hoping to surprise his husband before he wakes up. 

By some Christmas miracle Victor is still snoring away in bed, clutching Yuuri’s pillow to his chest and drooling ever so slightly, his hair wild and unkempt from his tossing and turning in bed. Yuuri takes a moment to watch his husband, completely overcome with love and devotion that  _ this _ adorable loser is the man he married. 

Yuuri doesn’t take too long admiring his husband because his gift starts squirming in his arms with impatience. Yuuri quietly hushes the little one and takes a seat at the edge of the bed. 

The little poodle puppy thumps his tail rapidly against Yuuri’s arm at the sight of Makkachin laying at Victor’s feet. Makkachin lifts her head in interest and cranes her neck to sniff at the newcomer. Yuuri sets the puppy down and watches as it toddles across the bed to get to Makkachin, even once tripping over Victor’s blanket covered legs. Miraculously even through all the ruckus Victor stays asleep. 

Who knew he became a heavy sleeper with old age?

“It’s your new brother Makka,” Yuuri whispers, lifting the poodle puppy over the obstacle of Victor’s legs so that they could get to know each other for a few moments. Makkachin seems surprised by the new addition but is happy to get to know a new friend, “Come on you two, let’s wake up daddy.” 

“ _ Victor,”  _ Yuuri coos leaning down and kissing Victor’s forehead. Victor stirs slightly but is ultimately too stubborn in waking up. With a devilish smirk, Yuuri picks up the puppy and sets him down next to Victor’s head and lets the kid have at it in meeting his new unconscious dad. The puppy wastes no time in kissing and nibbling at the helpless human. 

“Makka! Not yet. We’ll go for a walk in a bit,” Victor groans keeping his eyes closed and shifts to try to turn away from all the love he was receiving this Christmas morning. Yuuri isn’t having any of that and neither is their new puppy child. Yuuri lifts the puppy and plops him down on the other side of the bed to give him access to Victor again. 

The puppy lets out a high pitched playful yip and dives to pounce on Victor. Victor freezes and opens his eyes when he is caught with the realization that this dog is not Makka. Victor says nothing as he sits up in bed and takes the clumsy puppy into his arms. 

“Merry Birthmas, Victor.” Yuuri says, sliding into bed and pressing a sweet kiss to Victor’s cheek. 

At last, at long last Victor is shocked with pure awe and joy at a present that Yuuri has given him. 

“I - you . . . we . . .” Victor stutters, searching for human words to convey whatever he’s feeling. The puppy continues to shower Victor with attention and playful energy. Makkachin wiggles over and closely watches the two interact with great interest. 

“I know in most circumstances it’s dumb to give a pet as a gift because it's such a huge responsibility but we’ve been talking about getting another dog a lot lately.” Yuuri explains, “Is this ok?” Yuuri asks. 

“I love him, Yuuri.” Victor beams, with joyful tears brimming in his eyes. “Why are we like this?” He asks wiping away the moisture with the back of his hand with a chuckle. 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri frowns. 

“Well you see -” Victor starts to answer but before he can finish they hear the front door to their apartment open.

“Take your stupid dog back old man! Stop involving me in this shit!” Yurio yells before slamming the door. Not a few seconds later another poodle puppy bursts into their bedroom wearing an oversized navy blue bow on his back. 

“Oh no . . .” Yuuri sits back, realizing what was going on. 

The puppy that Yuuri gave Victor leaps out of Victor’s arms and hops off the bed to greet the other puppy that was evidently intended as Yuuri’s gift. 

“Merry Christmas?” Victor announces sheepishly. 

Yuuri groans and collapses back into bed. A literal dogpile follows soon after as both puppies and Makka clamor on top of Yuuri to investigate the awkward noise coming from him. Yuuri’s exasperated groan turns into uncontrollable laughter as he wrestles to get free of he and Victor’s dog-children. 

Next year. Next year’s going to be the year to beat Victor’s uncanny skill of gift giving. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me!
> 
> Tumblr: cait-writes-stuff  
> Twitter: Caitwritestuff


End file.
